Stowaways
"Stowaways" is the second episode of Kaiba. Summary Onboard the freight ship to Tehaisa, Kaiba is now a stowaway amongst the packages, when he gets acquainted with another stowaway named Kochu and her boyfriend Butter. Later on planet Lala, one of the memory tanks explodes, causing the memories of 200,000 people to leak into the sky and the suspect is the same person in Kaiba's locket. Synopsis The episode shows events in a nonlinear-manner, however the summary is laid out in chronological order. Parm instructs Kaiba to stow his memories in a hippopotamus body and hide in the luggage section as a stowaway. She takes his body into an elaborate sensual cabin. She inserts a copy of her memories into Kaiba's body and masturbates using her new "twin". While Kaiba (in his new body) is in the luggage room with Hyohyo, he meets a friendly stowaway named Kochu, who snuck into the baggage as she and her boyfriend didn't have enough money to buy two tickets. She goes to visit her boyfriend, and Kaiba and Hyohyo explore the luggage deck. Kaiba accidentally steps on a button with legs, transporting them both to the other side of the ship, specifically Parm's closet. They overhear Parm's masturbation with Kaiba's body, Hyohyo specifically being the only one to view it. Flustered, Hyohyo presses the button to send them back to the luggage room. Upon returning, Kochu introduces them to her boyfriend, Butter. She offers food to them, and ends up talking about how great her boyfriend is, and how she imagines her ideal future. It's revealed that Hyohyo and Kaiba's bodies don't need food to survive. Kochu also talks about roe and explains what they are. In trying to find her favorite pair of underwear, Kochu discovers that her boyfriend has been using her to smuggle memory chips. Meanwhile, Hyohyo and Kaiba watch the news and learn that one of the memory tanks on Planet Lala exploded just before dawn, causing the unchipped memories of over 200,000 people to leak into the sky. The major suspect is Neiro, a woman who looks identical to the blurry face in Kaiba's locket. Kaiba double takes at this, looking back and forth between the locket and the girl onscreen. A statement issued by Issoudan reads: "We are Issoudan. We protest against the government who's caged our souls, minds, and good memories inside memory chips. We will not let our rights be infringed upon by anyone." Vanilla, the ship's sheriff, is shown using a gun and blank body to create a sex doll. It bears a striking resemblance to Chroniko's body, in a way shadowing his future attraction to her. He ogles over it and then jumps into bed with it. Kochu confronts Butter at the door of his room, throwing the smuggled memory chips in his face. Butter scrambles to pick them up and hide them before someone sees him. Kochu however, is more concerned about the stockings she found in her belongings that don't belong to her, sure of Butter's infidelity. Butter pleads with her not to enter his room. A large crowd begins to form. Lum leaves Butter's room at the commotion, asking who Kochu is. Butter mumbles that he loves them equally and Lum asks Kochu if she's Butter's stalker, as he is Lum's slave. While they begin to fight, Butter tries to crawl away. But their brawling causes hundreds of smuggled memory chips to fly into the air, along with a number of pairs of underwear. Hyohyo and Kaiba hide in the crowd at the sight of Vanilla. Vanilla begins to interrogate Butter about the chips before announcing to the people that transporting memories is a serious felony. He demands to see tickets of Butter and the two women. At Kochu's refusal, he says that stowaways are to be executed, bringing out his blasting gun. To Kochu's bitter shock, both Lum and Butter reveal their tickets. Lum runs and then falls on her face, with her ticket dropped onto the floor. Vanilla attempts to convince Butter to confess to his crime and bribe him in order to let everyone go peacefully. Butter confesses to convincing Kochu to stowaway in the ship. Before Vanilla can react, two women from the crowd jump in to protect Butter, with their tickets on display. They plead and beg with Vanilla to instead shoot Kochu. Vanilla shoots Butter and then Kochu, then expresses remorse for a short second at the reveal that neither of them had converted their memories into chips. The crowd disperses at his command, with Hyohyo pulling Kaiba away from the drama. A full investigation is shown in the luggage room, with many men with flashlights inspecting the luggage. Vanilla is also shown to be pocketing some of the reportedly empty memory chips himself. Parm, still masturbating, sees Hyohyo's silhouette in her closet, though she mistakes it to be her father due to their similar appearance. She berates him and then continues, resigned to let him watch. Kaiba and Hyohyo are shown to be hiding in the closet in order to escape notice of the undergoing investigation taking place in the luggage room. Lost in the intensity of her self pleasure, Parm ignores the pleasure room's automated warnings. Parm has a flashback to her childhood being abandoned by her father. She chases after him pleading to not be left behind. He looks at her and scurries away. When she comes back to herself, she sees him hiding in the closet, watching her masturbate. She insults him one last time, and after climaxing, she explodes. Her green blood splatters throughout the cabin. But at the last moment, there is a flashback of her again as the small girl catching him at last. Afterwards, Parm's copy lies to the arriving authorities that she is Parm herself. Vanilla argues that copied memories always kill the original owners, because they know that they'll be the ones to die otherwise. Despite the copy's explanation that they got carried away, he accuses the Parm copy of murder. Vanilla tries to begin an investigation but is interrupted as Kaiba and Hyohyo make their escape with the memory reader used, going after them but watching them ultimately escape the ship. The investigation in the luggage room comes to a head as a multitude of girls pop out of their hiding places, asking where Butter is. Characters *Kaiba *Hyohyo *Vanilla *Neiro (named debut) *Kochu (debut) *Butter (debut) *Lum (debut) *Parm (debut) *Popo (flashback) References *Kaiba Episode 2 IMDB * Kaiba Episode Two Review The Null Set Category:Episodes